


Free Falling

by RedWingedHussar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWingedHussar/pseuds/RedWingedHussar
Summary: A river expedition goes awry. Søren is not amused. At all.





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short. I hope it's not too crappy.

As he was the only one actually paying attention, it was Søren who warned the others about the waterfall. They stopped arguing for a minute and focused on paddling towards the riverbank, but they soon realized they weren’t going to make it.

Predictably, Feliciano panicked. Then, Ludwig and Arthur started yelling at no one in particular. Antonio feigned he was still asleep (or maybe he really was) even as Ivan started laughing hysterically. Once again, Søren wondered how he had gotten himself entangled in such a mess.

Seconds later, he was falling. He felt weightless, like he was in outer space. Actually, it was kind of a pleasant sensation. Sadly, it couldn’t last forever.

***

When he regained consciousness, he wished he hadn’t. He felt like his bones had been replaced with pure, solidified pain. If he ignored the ache, he could also sense solid ground beneath him and the coolness of water on his skin.

Slowly, gritting his teeth the whole time, he stood up. He looked around, but he couldn’t see any of his companions. Maybe the current had dragged them further away.

He sighed. He definitely should have stayed at home.

“Alright, time to find those idiots.”


End file.
